between doctor and patient ( Gruvia )
by Suzu Scarlet
Summary: nama juvia adalah juvia lockser! juvia punya cinta pertama, tetapi juvia curiga sama dokter di ruang istirahat fairy tail! juvia jatuh cinta padanya!


**SUZU SCARLET PRESENT**

**GRUVIA STORY**

**" BEETWEN DOCTOR AND PATIENT"**

ENJOY!

* * *

Namaku juvia lockser, juvia adalah wanita hujan. dimana ada juvia, pasti ada hujan. itulah kutukan untuk juvia... muka pucat dan rambut biru.. sangat tidak...

sangat tidak...

tidak...

MACHING! GA MACHING BANGET KALO MUKA PUCAT DENGAN RAMBUT BIRU! MASHIMA BAKA BAKA BAKAA! (Lupakan soal itu dulu-")

hari ini juvia melakukan misi yang sangat berbahaya, juvia memilih misi "membasmi meredy" dan rupanya senjata meredy membuat tubuh juvia yang dari air tetap kesakitan.

Rambut silver yang berkibar berkata "okaeri, Juvia... wah wah! juvia terlihat kesakitan" Juvia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke tempat istirahat, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu" kata si rambut silver yang bernama mirajane.

"arigato mira-san, jaa" kata juvia. juvia bergegas menuju ruang istirahat. di ruang istirahat, Juvia tidur sesaat. beberapa menit juvia sadar ada yang membuka pintu. juvia terbangun,

"Kamu...?!" kata dokter yang berambut biru gelap itu. ada apa dengan juvia? dokter itu menggeleng.

"Penyakitmu sangat parah, mira-san memanggilku untuk menyembuhkanmu... tetapi sebelumnya aku harus mengecekmu dulu" kata dokter itu. juvia terkesan kegagahan dokter itu. terlihat sebaya dengan juvia.

Juvia berkata "anu.. nama dokter siapa?" dokter itu lalu kaget mendengar perkataan juvia, dan akhirnya dia berkata "namaku, gray.. gray fullbuster( XD / master kesehatan... wakakaka )

"Boleh juvia memanggil gray-sama?!" tanya juvia. gray tersenyum lembut, juvia terpesona! juvia meleleh!

"ahahah, nona cantik... bagian mana yang sakit?" kata gray-sama dengan beberapa aura memikatnya, "JUVYYYYYYYY!" gumam juvia.

"Juvia sangat cinta gray-sama! aah! ada sakit di bibir juviaa!" kata juvia menggoda gray sama. dan yang tak terduga, gray sama mencium bibir juvia! kyaaaaaah! juvia lalu marah! (loh kenapa?-_- udah barik dicium malah marah!)

"GRAY SAMA! MENCIUM ORANG SEMBARANG ITU TIDAK BAIK! (bukannya kamu yang minta?-_-)" teriak juvia. juvia menampar gray sama, dan gray sama juga membalas tamparan juvia.

"apa itu?! gray sama kira juvia murahan?! memukul wanita itu engga baik! (kamu duluan mulai-,,-) " kata juvia.

"kamu minta sih, jangan bilang ini first kiss elo?" santai gray.

"G-Gray sama bilang begitu artinya... gray sama memperlakukan juvia dengan wanita lain?!" kata juvia. juvia lari dari gray sama, air mata menetes. hujan menjadi sangat deras.

Aku menangis dibawah pohon besar. "Juvia.. benci gray sama!" teriak juvia, dan kemudian ada jawaban tak terduga dari belakang.

"Juvia... aku menemukanmu..." Suara yang juvia kenal!?

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON!**

_Sosok si juvia saat masih kecil , suram , suram , drip drip drop..._

_"juvia! kalau juvia suram begitu, sini aku ajak main!" kata lelaki itu._

_"eto.. kamu siapa?" kata juvia_

_"sudahlah, ayo sini! mungkin di bagian taman tidak akan hujan!" jawabnya_

_"tapi.. akulah penyebab hujan itu.." kata juvia_

_lelaki itu seolah tak mendengar kata juvia, "ayo! lihat itu!" _

_tak tersangka... matahari muncul! apakah karena perasaan juvia?_

_"c-cantik sekali..." kata juvia yang lalu terkaget melihat lelaki itu membawa bunga_

_"Ini untukmu! nanti kalau kamu sedih, tinggal liat saja bunga itu!" katanya_

_"cantik sekali..." juvia mencium aroma bunga itu._

_"tapi kamu si..." kata juvia yang akhirnya melihat sosok dirinya hilang di tengah pembicaraan_

_'Cowok misterius' gumam juvia _

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Bukan kah.. itu sama dengan suara gray sama?! gumam juvia dalam hati. bukan, suaranya agak berbeda. juvia membalikkan badannya, sosok si rambut itu...

"namaku..." kata lelaki berambut biru itu.

"JELLAL!" kata nya dengan tatto merah di matanya.

"JELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL-SAAAAAN?!" kata juvia ngga nyangka rupanya jellal!

"Jellal-san bodoh! harusnya gray sama yang datang pada juvia!" kata juvia sambil memukul jellal.

"apakah kamu mengingat bunga itu?" katanya sok romantis.

**BRUK!**

Aku menendang jellal san ke atas langit. hati juvia sakit! kenapa harus jellal san?! KENAPAAAAAAAAAA?! KENAPAAAAA?! DADA JUVIA SAKIT!? SIALAN! GARA GARA JELLAL SAN!

JELLAL UNTUK ERZA SAN SAJAAA! (Juvia ship Jerza juga-_-")

"Sudah kuduga kamu disini" kata gray sama. juvia tak ingin mengingat kenangan masa lalu lagi... "hei! kalau suram terus... pergilah ke taman sesekali!" kata gray sama

EH?! APPPAAAAAAAA?!

"jangan jangan gray sama..." kata juvia kaget. "Ya, rupanya kamu masih mengingat bunga itu" kata gray sama. juvia tersentuh dan memeluk tiba tiba gray sama

"Tapi.. siapa ciuman pertama gray sama?" kata juvia bingung

"tentunya kamu... saat di ruang istirahat tadi" kata gray sama

"EH? gray sama..." kata juvia langsung fly!

Gray lalu nge-blush dan membawa juvia ke rumah gray. dia membuka bajunya di depan juvia, juvia... SEDANG NGE-FLY SEKARANG!

"A..anu.. apa maksudnya ini gray sama?" kata juvia

"Ini bayaran karena ciuman pertamaku!" katanya gray sama sambil nge-blush.

Gray sama lalu membuka pakaian atas juvia, g-gray sama genit! Tapi memang sih juvia ingin... juvia...

JUVIA INGIN MENGHABISKAN MALAM BERSAMA GRAY SAMA!

juvia melepas bajunyam bercinta dengan gray sama, memang terasa memalukan dan menjijikan tapi... juvia... lagi di tengah surga sampai lupa daratan! juviaa... di surga! JUVYYYY!

**END XD **

* * *

Suzu Scarlet : nyahaha, aku ngga terlalu ship gruvia sih jadi ada kalanya mereka jadi OOC! XD nyahaha, juviaaa juviaaa... oiya, maaf kependekan kali._. ( story for : asyachan , kamu enjoy ngga? aku udah capek bikin cerita gruvia-" ) Harap REVIEW! REVIEW!

Jaa nee! arigato! SAYYONARA~


End file.
